Gofic Love Note
by kiraluff
Summary: Light deciods to kill tha tru enemie. CONTAINS YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Chaptre icchi

A/N: hey guyz dis is my fist dearth not funfic so plz be nice and giv me some rivoiws! WARMING: this will contain yaoi (lol i luv Japanese!) thx to all of the peeps who hav helpped me wic da spuelling. YOU ROCK!

SLIPKNOT ROX!

xxxxxxxxxxx999xxxxxxxxxxx

Hi my name is Light Yagami i have longish sexah dark as night reddish brun hare and eyes rich an deepper than time that shimmer with unshed tears, they are brown but sometimes tun red wen i am feeling angroin or sexoy. MY life is veruy deprezzing as I feel unloved by my fadder and i am so intelligent dat none ov da ppl at skl undstand meh and it makes me wanna slit mah wrusts and deprezzed.

Dis hole world is rutten with fxcin preps dat don't gt me or mah justice coz im's the only goth heer incase you cudnt tell!1, 1 dai i was sittin in cass wiv all the preps bord as usually so i luked out the window down to da hells balow. den all of a sudden it was liek satan (A/N, im Satanist, OKAII FFS!1) had sended me a mircle from heaven. It woz the durth note,,, OMFG!1. I wuz liek "OMFG fuk dis im getting that shit!" and then i left clas liek the true rebel i am and picked up the notbook.

OMG dis was insan. I opuined da boox and read it. Dere wuz some rulez on teh back of teh covah. I read dem. It wuz so fuckin awsum! I red it and it red:

1. De prep hooz nam is written in dis notebook shall be killed to death (goffs are immune!).

2. Only gofthics can use dis book. No preps as the magic will backfire and KILL DA SHINIGAMI (prep SHINIGAMI are thrown out da fuckin JERKS).

Omg!1, SHINIGAMI? Weren't dey gods of deff? I couldn't believe my eyes. Obvs this couldn't be reul.

Dere were more rules but dey were all bullshit lol apart from the one about SHINIGAMI sex.

I wunted to try out da dearth note. Who betta to try it on than some fuckin preps? I wrote the nam of da biggest prep of all – BIN LADEN (A/n: FUCK YOU you fckin flammers! bin laden was a total prep and also an asshole ffs1!). and it worked he was ded but barak took all of the credit. I h8 poser attention seekers lik dat!

I killed all dah preps in my skl lol.

Den suddenloy a SHINIGAMI burst into my room as i got out da shwer all wet and covered in sexah watter. "WTF!1" i whispered loudly.

He sed, "Nigga (a/N: fuk u huyz i am nut rasscist i hv a blk bf!) plz," and told me to stfu.

He was quit obviously a poser prep with a feather boa, pink burberry shirt nerdish hipstar glasses and an asscot and a pair of jesus sandals.

"EW PERP!1" i creamed. I gut mad pissed.

"Im nut a prep i am actually a goff!"

"Oh" i sed. "gess i'll write you're name in the buk and cee if you die"

"NO PLZ BBZ DNT DOS DIZ" he exclammer'd, begging me not to kill him.

I was liek "fuk off u obvs prep! why dnt u suk mah DICKHOLE!" and then he gaves me awesum head and i made him my little goff bitch!

"OK we gotta go to Hot Topic and get you som goff cloth." I sed after. So we went hot topic and gut him sum cloths. He sed he was called Ryuk and wuz a SHINIGAMI who owened da duf note i had and so he had to follow me around but no-one cud see him i was lik "omg no way dat is so cool!"

He asked for da dearth note back in hot topic when we was trying on some corsets but i was lik "NAH FUK OFF!"

I made ryuk into a cool satnist and goff cuz i can't even handle tlkin to preps. He was wearing a tight PVC black leather cornet with blk leather glooves, a leather belt, chains and spikes with blak shinny stockings. He had white foundation, LOADS of black eyeliner, and black lipgloss. He spiked up his blonde hair and dyed it black putting in some purple violet and lilac highlets.

I wuz lik "ok we can be frunds now."

"You look sexah btw light."

"Yeah ano. You luk phit now too."

Den we went hum cuz i needed to gt ready for UNI tomorrow. So i went and killed some prep criminals on da tv, had some head and went to bud.

A/N: ok huys k thx for reddin plz reviow and tell me wht you tink. I'm nut racist or sexist or philanthropist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG GUIS THNX FOR THE REVIOWS APART FRM ALL THE FXCIN FLAMMBERS!1 Oh btw L iz in dis one.

I HERT SLIPKNOT!

xxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxx

Da nxt dai it was uni. I had to giv a speach cuz I am the cleverest kid in da skl. I spend a lot of taim studieying bcuz moi dad makes me. I am forced to do a lit of tings i don't wanna liek study and it makes meh depressed and my eyes fill with tearz bright wid pain and i slit mah wrusts and watch the tantalising red blood move slowly dun mah pale skin (A?n: YUS i am a goth and my deprezive loife made me dat way).

(A/N: ano dis is intense plz don't be put off)I wuz killing mur preps everyday wid me deafnote and finally the police were onot me LOL but dey'd nevur fund me. Dere was also a prep detective called L after me. I wuz gonna be a god of a nu world widout preps...

Me and ryuukuuuuuu the SHINIGAMI went to the uni speech bullcrap. i was so board coz the principal was fugly and boaring. Den i went to do mah speech and some fxcin poser prep was with me. I was liek "WTF? who's this prep? sit bac dwn you fxcin poser!"

Den he woz liek "LOL we got da same score you fag (A/N: dis nam is hurtful and im only using it fr effect, no homophobic). kthxbai."

I fought "fxck this guy" and did mah speech. it woz AWESUM and deep and poetic and beautiful and amazing and considerate and inspiring and defining of a generation and liek rly gud... and and da preps was shit.

He was obvs a poser prep tryina be gothic. His eyez were outlinned in black eyeliner and he had a depressive luk on his fce like he was trying to be deep and gothic, he had long shiny black hair that hung limply over his gloomy eyez and reli white skin like milk – obvs he wasn't made of milk, or, mur imrotacly, GOFIC. I fuckin H8 PERPS TRYING 2 B GOTHIS! GIT A LIVE!

After the seramoaney he came to me. As he warkd over i felt my six pack swirl. Wtf waz going on? i herd people only get liek that for people dey cream over, I COULDNT CREAM OVER A PREP!1.

He said "hi".

So i said "hi".

Then he was liek "your speech rocked"

And den i was like "OMFG dnt even fxckin talk to me u obvs prep!"

"EW WTF IM NO PREP LOL!" he said wiv a sexoy smirk.

I lukerered him up and down. Tbh, he wasn't an ugoly prep. Da black hair was sexoy like an oil spill down his face. I reliused my pants were strainin. I slighytly had A ERECTUN.

I wuz liek so embraced. I didn't know whut to do – fistly, he wuz a PREP, secondly I wuz nt gay (a/N: nuttin aghast gays it ink bisexual bois are liek sexah). If he was gothic this wouldnt have been so bad.

Den he said, "hey, do you like Slipknot?"

At that point I knew I could not kill hm wif da death not. He obvs was actually a gothic. I had just assumed he was a prep.

"WHU?" I grasped.

"I like to listen to dem when i'm working. I'm trying to solve da kira case."

Dat was whut dey were calling my prep murders! Clearly i wuz jus trying to purify da world but dey didn't get me. Im so fuckin misunderstood it herts.

"You work on da kira case? but don't you think he's so fxcin cool killin all the shitty preps?"

"Preps don't deserve to die, no matter how shityy" He said so sexoyly.

OMFG!111 he was so cool! but obvs wrong coz all preps should DIE. I still think his pretty though.

"Wull if you lik kira maybe you ARE kira!1" He exclammered.

"No way!"

"Help me solve da case den lol. I'm Ryuzaki."

"k" I sed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OH ME FKIN GOOD!1!11 Eveywon stup fkin flammin. Thnx icepandacookies fur all da help, beust fkin fann eva.

OmfG!11 I cnt beleave im wrking on da case abut MEEEEEEE. Stupid fxcin sexoy L being all smrt and sexoy!...he is pretty sexoy. and if i wrk wiff him he wnt think its me, OMG!1 this is fxcin perfect!1.

Todai is da dai wher i go to L's pad and chck out his goffic detective stuff, so liek, i went. Wen i got thre L's granddad or som shit waz der and told me L waz upstairs.

"so i went "k" and went upstairs to c him. dere wer loads of ppl there like some guy called matsuda but i dint really care cuz i wuz too busy looking at L's crotch. then i saw OMG Also my dad was there WTF!

i was liek "wtf are you doing here?"

an he tld me nt to swear and that but i was like "NAH FUK OFF!" and den he agreed to let me be a detective or whateva. den L came over and straight up told me I was kira.

I was like "WTF HOW DO YOU KNOW? wait, what!"

L asked confused "wht was that?"

and i panckiked, so i yelped, "wtf NOTHING you fckin prep!1"

And he was lik "oh, i wuz only jokin anywayz lol."

so i was like "oh. k." and then i leane din to hug h den he tried to giv me head. it wudda been nice but dad wuz ther so i wnt "NAH FUK OFF!"

L looked confused and so sexoy and cute, he was liek a sexoy puppy in an oil spill. I lukerd at him wiff a luk dat sed "meet me aloan in an our" just wiff my eyes.

so den we al did sum work but fund nothing useful and just tlked about percentages and possibilities without actually making any progress other than in theory which wasn't going to help save lives - we were happy to sit and talk hypothetically for at least half of the series and, therefore, allow tens of people to die at the hand of a criminal that was quite obviously in the room. And also we tlked about pussy (a/N; waz reading dickshunary).

an hour ltr L met me in a dark lonely alleyway with loadsw of ppeps.

L wuz wering a flashur coat. thun he opuned the coat und sed "fuk me light2 az hee slupped me across the face wuth hees cuck. it tunne dme on IMMEDIATELY. I wotched him az he twirld hjs cuck liek a helicopter rund and rund. I cudnt tek it enymore and leeped on him, he felt so warm, he woz liek a snowmun. i grabed his MASSIVE penis wiff mah tiny hands, (theyre not tiny but dey are cumpared to his cuck!) and liek a dance i slwly moved my hand up and dwn his shaft rapidly.

"OH NO!11 im gnna cum!" he sed.

So i sed "It's ok, my ass iz redy!" and i let him go nd den i sat on hiz cuck. I cud feel hiz huge, throbing cuck insiude me, it woz AWESUM!

Den i sed "JUST HTFU AND CUM ALREDY FFS!111" and den he did, it woz so awesum i passd out frm excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: GUYS OMFG STOP FLAMMING! WTF! its getting reli annoying and blockeing my creative flow. FFS jus lern to appreciate diferunt stlizs of ritting and be mur mature about theez tings!1 thx icepandacookies and Trying to help you – it's niiyce to no fans wanna spund time wif me, but i'd rartha be riting dan walking in da country. Im glad u recognirsed im intelligent tho aha no one else seemz to!

xxxxxxxxx969xxxxxxxxxxx

I awok ot L's goorjous eyes coverd by hes sexoy oil spill hair. he woz liek "Hello sweet cheecks"

So i sed "oh hai."

"how wuz it 4 u?"

"its was fuckin SICCKK." I beaymed. "And mah 1st time wif a boy lol."

"k," L said. "me 2 actually. but leik, EVAR."

"wow" i said and den we lolled. "we should probz leave." a hobo had been watchin so we left after but he gave us some money. Den we kicked da crap outta him and i secretly turned awuy and killed him to death wif ma dearth note. WHT A PREP.

"dat waz weird, he liek, died all ov a sudden" L said suspishuslay.

"LOL i know wat a weird ass prep!" i sed liek total fuckin ninja. Obvs he'd never know i had killed him, even tho it was kinda obvs. For a detective he haz da brain of a PREP.

"Yeah i know" L sed. He lukereed at me curiasly. I knew he fort I had killed him den. Oh ffs. I needed to change da subject.

"LOL L liek, i kno u probs wanna b my bf now, witch is cool bt, i carnt let ppl know im gay."

"Bt Light ur obvs gay"

"NAH FUCKOFF! I'm da straightest of straight!" i sed, eyein up his massif croch. "besuids i haz a gf!"

"who?"

I lukerered arund pancakely. Dere wuz a girl over da ova side of da street. She had blonde hair so obvs i thought she was a prep. but den I reluised she wuz wearing gofic fishnets, big black leather gofic boots, a big lacy black gothic corest pvc frilly dress and a spiked cokar, lacy gloves dat wer black, black eyeshadow, black eyelinder, LOADS of white foundation, an red lipprick. She wuz a goff so it was fine. After al I cant go ut wiif PREPS!2

"Dere she iz!" I exclamerined pretendin 2 b happy 2 c her. She was quite sexoy but nt as sexoy as L because her hare wuz like spun gold and nt an oil spill. Mmm.

L was liek "o rly?" and decided to cal her ova.

FUCK FUCK FUCK! hes caught me ut shit! So i decided ot run ova to her nd ksng her fayce off. i went ot pul away but den she kept me der, wtf? i waz being kiss rapped!1!

"omg i hv SHINIGAMI iiz" she whispurred in mah era when she FINALUY pulled awuy. "I no youre kira and omfg i luv ur work!1"

"OMG BITCH STFU!1! dat sexoy guy wif the sexoy oil spill hair ova der is a detective!"

"did u say sexoy? r u gay?"

"LOL no! i just think he's phit okay?" (A/N: its not gay you homophobes! no hoimo.)

"O okay coz i think u r one sexoy mofferfucka, i'm Misa, b my bf ye?" she sed licking my penis.

I didn't even reelise she got ti out. i sed "K" hoping she wood stop sucing mai dik before L cumed ova.

Den he did. I sed "oh hai L dis is mah gf Molly!"

"LOL WHU?" Da grl yelld.

"I m-mean, lol jk, i mean MISA!"

"Oh ok... hi" L sed gloomily. "Hw long u been 2getha?"

"Like literally a minute ago -!"

"K WE GOTTA GET BACK NOAW. We're jus so in love so it jus FEELZ DAT WAY FFS!1"

"light, whu?"

"stfu! see u l8tr L!"

"do we rly hav to go so sun?" Mis sed.

"Ye i need sum awesum head" and den we went.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: oh, ffs. u guyz are obvs all fckin preps and h8trs. I wont listen to u. GET A LYF and stp hatin on me. Im just a writer tryna improve n share ma stories n ideaz. fuk yu FLAMMERS.

i lucked at Misa and she lucked at me. well, i say she lucked ta me, bt she woz actually lucking at mah crotch.

"OMG BITCH MAH EYES ARE UP HERE FFS!1!"

"Speakin of eyes, i hve da SHINIGAMI eyes." she sed, expecting to gt laid.

"LOL wtf r SHINIGAMI eyes?" i asked, this bitch mustve bin high.

Den Ryuukuu lucked all nervus and tryed to hide, he woz too fucking big to hide anywhere tho LOL.

"Ryuuuukuuuuuuuuu wtf? hav u bin hidin shit frm me agen! dis is worse den wen u hid my porn!"

"light ffs dat waz 4 ur own gud. after all u were wnking 2 much u cudve hert urself." He said. "so actlie i didn't tell u abut tha SHINIGAMI eyez cuz it was also 4 ur own GUD FFS!"

"NAH FUK OFF! I cudda wanked all i wnted! im a yunmg boi! but anywayz wht do u mean? wht to dey do?"

"well," misa sed "dey let u see a persons nam n when dey will die. FCKIN SICK!"

"Oh SKILL," i sed. "can u get em 4 free?/"

"nah u fckin prep," sed ryuk obvs taking the piss outta me. I gt mad pissed.

"WTF IF IT WAZNT 4 ME U'D STILL BE A FCKIN PREP AND NT A GOFF SO STFU U TWAT!"

"wteva r gothalicious with CHEEZ." he humped. "anyway, u have to give up ½ ur life span 4 dem. so do u want them or not? u might die sooner tho obvs lmao"

"erm. nah fuck off igotta live and be a god of da nu world without preps."

"k"

"Well dats dat den, now FUCK OFF! i needz to tlk ot Misa about sum shit." i sed licking penis, LOL jk tht'd be fucking SICK, and nt in da gud way. Ryuuk went away ot go luck at my porn, isn't dat beastiality? NAH FUCK OFF.

"We're finally alon" Misa sed walkin ova too me.

"BITCH STFU! im not gunna fuk u okay?" den she got realy sad and acuzed me of bein GAY! i was like "NAH FUCK OFF" and promised to fuk her if she wood help me kill L. At first she was like "NAH F-" but den i took off my shirt.

"wow, actually, im creamin alreai light. oh my kira. ok i'll help u. plz just satisfy me wit your love trunk!"

so i was leik "ok." den i tuk of my pants n stuff and lay her down on the gothic purple bed.

I didn't reli give a shit about makin her feel gud. But i figured if i wnted to kill L i'd have to make hr fell nice so she'd wanna help. So, steadily, i moved my warm, wet mouth across her smooth white skin, and liked how she twinged and sighed beneath meh. I sucked on her nips, my tongue slowly swirlin around and round, just tapping da tip and den i bit dat fucker! her throat was also suckd with my sexoy mouth, den her vag LOL, and den i put my dick in it also and moved it in and out. inside felt slippery and warm and tight so it was gud. She was moaning like a monkey high off cannabis and it was so annoying but i just ignored her. i closd my eyes and imagind it was L's sweet ass. she den had an orgasm liek "oh my kira, oh my kira, OH MY FUCKING KIRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and den i just did as well haha, but liek whispurring "L, L, L!" der woz lovejuice EVRYWER! and cum LOL.

so we were done.

"so shall we try n kill L?"

"k" she panted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so thx guys for da revoiws, bt sirisly no1 haz even revoiwed da lst chapet. WTF? im sorrie but dis is a reli gud idea, ur all just foolz dat dnt get this. ffs. plz be nice and review now.

SLIPNOT 4 LYF!

"k so furst we need a pln if were going to kil L" i sed.

but den she woz being a twat and woz liek "wtf we dnt ned a plan i hav da SHINIGAMI eyes remember? i'll jus kill dat fucka!" and befo i cood say she was being a twat and no she fuckd off to L's house... twat.

so i followd her.

L lived in a big ass tower block whorhouse thing. Misa went up and rang da dorbul.

Some old guy wid white hare and glasses opened da door. He was probz L's granddad or some shit.

"Hey I'm here to see L" misa sed. The man just let her in LOL. For a butler or guard or whateva he haz da brain of a PREP.

she entrered anova rum. Da man also let me inside. Der were loads of dark long shadowy murky corridoors full of cold aire n a old stagnant sent. Misa followed the man to da end of it, wher dere wuz a door. e opened it into a rum full of small lamplites, adored with white leaver sofas, a big massive TV, an a coffee table full of fuckin sweets and chocolutes an pastries and coffee and jelly and cakes and cream buns. And a bondage noose... wtf haha!

I woz hiding in da corridoor, dat old grandad must be blind or RETARED LOL. so yeh anyways lol L tuned arund and sed "hey slut, i mean, misa, how's light-kun?" Misa's such a twat she dint evn react to bein called a slut, maybe she's proud? NAH FUCK OFF shes shit at bein a slut, i wudnt pay her, im jus sayin.

she jus sed "lights cool actully but dats not y im hear mwahahahahaha!" wtf was she sayin?

"oh i see, u want to fuk me then?" L sed very sexoyly wiv his flirtashous eyes. Misa lucked at him as tho she jus realised how sexoy he woz, and i swear i cud see cream drippin down her leg. She bited her lip and sed one wurd, "yes". Dat BITCH beter not fuk MY L!1!

L stud up strait for da first time and bcuz of dis his erectun luked even huger! MIsa's mowth visibility dropped opun, da saliva shining. She lucked hungry for him, her legs shifting open slitely.

"Oh, L, you so sexoy." she whispered.

"You want to fuk me, misa?"

Misa noded desperately. "Omfg."

L spred out his hands 2 her, inviting her in. She tuk dem and dey lay dun on da sofa. Misa straddled his hips, smirked, and tuk a cream bun frum da coffee tabel.

She scoped a little curle of crem on her finger and smared it ovah L's lips, den liked it off.

L softly bit on her lip befo she had chance to escape, she dint wnt to escape, she wnted him. L pulled away 4 a secnd, he picked her up and lay hr on his bed, den went to get his handcuffs, Misa woz creamin wiv anticipation. L came bac, naked and driping wiv pre-cum. Misa got up to lick it all up but L pushed her back down and chained her to the bed, she was moaning and sighing wiv desire to b tuched.

"What do you want me to do?"

"i wnt you to FUCK ME! OH GOD JUS PLZ BBZ FUCK ME!"

L wuz enjoyin tesing her so he didn't haha! he tuk his penus in one hand and just rubbed it against her pink folds. LOL she was goin mad.

"PLEASE OMG OMG OMG OH MY KIRA!"

"I'll giv u a heart attack!" L cried and den SHOVED HIS HORSE SIZED PENUS INTO HER tight little pussay.

Misa scremed with delight as her pussay got rammed by L's love spear. she felt every stroke against the insie walls of her vagina, hitting her dead end every time. she teared up, it hurt but it felt SO GOOD! "oh my! OH MY! OH MY L!" she exclammered.

Right dats it, ffs no one fuks MY L! imam kill dat fuckin bitch!

so I gt mah deth note and squibbled in her nam. She wasn't a reul satnist goff so she cud obvs die anyways. I wrote in five seconds. She died just before L cud cum but he just carried on anyway. ew wtf lol.

so misa wuz ded. When L wuz dun he cleaned up and he started tlkin to misa.

"So anyways Misa, what else did you want?"

When misa dint repuly he realised she was ded aftur checking her pulse. Den he gasped.

"By da luks of things it sems as tho she went into cardiac arrst, i kno my penus is big but i dnt think i caused dat, dis woz kira!" L theorised.

I den began to laff liek a retard cuz hearin L tlk about his penus liek dat was so cute. But den he herd me. i paniced as he lucked over at me, by this point i was behind da sofa.

His eyes wer fild wiv disapoinment "omg light, Yur Kira!".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hai guyz, thx 4 da reviews. sori i am a lil l8 wif dis updat but her it is, da finul chapet of Gofic Love Note!

Shit! his fund out, ho da fuk did he fnd out? i woz so cerful! wel i gess ill av to kill him... LOL, no wait, not LOL... iluv him.

Da realisation hit meh lik a tun of bricks. I luffed him mur dan anything or any1, he was my onloy equll, my onloy friend, da onloly persun I'd evar want to be wiv or CUD evar be with. No1 wud compare to his sexoy oilspill hair, puppy iiz and sweet-tastin mouwth. Oh, God, i reli didn't wana do dis but i new i wud haf to.

But den i reelised.

I cudnt kill him wiv da derth not, he woz goffic. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1!" i screemed. da reelisation mad me distraught, i woz deprezzed. in amidst of al da deprezzion L had somehow grabed me And chaned me up wiv his hancuffs, dis isn't exaclty wat i imagined wen i thaught of him handcuffing me.

"No plz bbz!" i begged, "L, I luf u, u cant do dis i fort u luffed meh too!"

"I do Light," he sed, "but i love justice MOAR."

"But we made LUV. You cant MAKE LUFF to JUSTICE FFS!"

"Iv been without luv making for all of meh adult life," L protesticled, "so ican do without it naw"

"BUT WHU ABUT ME!" I yowled, "can u live without me?"

L luked into mah eyes with a dark, bruising significance. I didn't no wht it quite ment, but I felt his emotion all the same. Did dat men yus? DID he wanna kill me? If i did die, at least, I'd die wiv L.

And if i was guna die, it would be in a SEXOY manner!

Wait, NOT SEXOY, i dont wana die! you know wat i say to deth? NAH FUK OFF! im light goffin yagami, bitch! i had to cum up wiv a plan, so idi. it woz qiute possebli da best pln evar inventilated.

"So L, y u no fuk me?"

L luked at me confzed , allmost dizguzted.

"No L, i mean, i no wer in luv, and if u hav to sentense me to deth, den plz lets mak luv to eech otha, lets mek luv tonite.

L lukered torn, and then a lung sigh escapped his lipz. He closd his eyes and I smriled up at him. He dipped his hed an kissed me softly, but I quickoly responded by leening upwards an teasin his mouth opun wid mah tongue. Den he pulld away and smerked, luking down at my trousers he just unzipped, im rly terible at noticing these tings. i closd my iiz and felt da sensashun of L's hot, wet moff. my penus frobbed as i felt L's tung tickle ma bellend. being tied up i woz hepless to resist, not dat i wanted too, it woz so hot. i don't usulay prematurely evacuate but L had a power ova me, his tongue woz like a physical representation of an orgasm, i sied wiv relief as he swallowed my luv.

"L untie meh" i whispurred, "i ned to tuch ya"

"K" L breeved and den released my rite hand.

"Thank you"

Wih my 3 hand I yanked him down besiode me and begun tuggin at his thsirt. He helped meh to pull it off, and I admired the smooth, creamy white contours of hes was lightly pinched by muscle by da stomuk, but he waz so gauntly fin I cud also c da delicate bumps of ribs beneef his translucent skin. I was so fukan horney agen and I had literally jus cum LOL. I kissed him, hard, and den polled down his jeans – wif help frum him obvs.

"OMG lets make luv L NOW" I pleaded.

So L obliged. Naked, pale, and shimmeran wiv sweet, he slid his bodey ova mine, mekin me groan, and den he pushed my penus into his tight, fleshy pink WHOLE. I screamed wif plessure, and den he quikly rocked himself up an dun meh, moaning madly. I closed my eyes, almust forgetin the plan by dis point.

L screemed "DO IT!" beging to cum, i'd nevar seen him so intence, woz diz bcuz he had to sentence me to deth? thinkin about it made me upset, which made me fuk him evn harda. teers began to escap my iiz as i frusted in to his fleshy pink whole. evry stroke felt liek a dream, but all dreams cum to an end, so i maed liek a dream and came to an end, inside of L's whole, fillin up his insides. L den came at da feelin of mah bodey releasing itself for him. Our bodeys were painted in swerls of semen.

After a few seconds of panting and sighing L slid off meh and lay his head against my chest. I wunted to cry, tha sting of tears in my eyes was almost 2 much, but I had 2 do it. I ran mah fingers across his dewy neck, an den sed gently in his ear, mah voiyc almost trembling with ha force of tears, "Sleep well, L. Goodnight. I luff u."

His eyes snappered up to mine in shock, but I waz too quik. I enclosed my hand arund d expanse of his throat and dug my thumb and forefinger into the hollow below his jaw. Den I squeezed. He mad a strunge, phlegm-clotted guttural sowund that simultaneously broke my heart, froze and boiled my blood and sent shocks of adrenaline rattling through mah spine. He was startin to fight. I squeezed harder, gritting my teeth, grunting.

He was getting 2 stron an onloy 1 of mah hands wer free, so inhaling thickly, a used al mah strngeth to swing his hed to 1 side. It smashed agains da metal bed rails with a crack, and a other terrifyed bleat frum L. I did it again. His iiz were misting over, and his eyes wer waterian. I did it again. My hands wer wet and squelching with hot liquid... blood, spattering onto da clean white pillows and blooming to flowers on da cotton. He was getting weaker. I squeezed and swung him around again, an den he stoped stil.

Dat woz it, he woz dead, dead in da palm ov my hand. i stared at him for a little whyle befor decidn to leave, but den i reelised i was still chained up. i qwickly droped his hed and began to frisk him 4 a key, der woz none, i luked arund paniked. i cudnt see anythin of use. "WTF!11! sht! wtf am is posed to do now!" afta a fit of hyperventilisation, i slowed down an began to breeve. it woz liek i had an epifony, i just accepted fate, der woz nothing i cud do now, even in deth L had won.

Bitterly, but feelin full of acceptance, an despit everything, da stench of the blood and L's grey, twisted feyce, feelin full of my love fur him, I slowly turned, as not 2 wek him for his angel's sleep. I rested my cheek against da frail curve of his shulder, placed my reeking, murderer's hand on his face, and closed mah eyes. His bodey was still warm.

A/N: YAYA DUN LOL!


End file.
